1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improved data processing system and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for optimizing performance in a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for a software program development tool for enhancing performance of a software program through software profiling.
2. Description of Related Art
In analyzing and enhancing performance of a data processing system and the applications executing within the data processing system, it is helpful to know which software modules within a data processing system are using system resources. Effective management and enhancement of data processing systems requires knowing how and when various system resources are being used. Performance tools are used to monitor and examine a data processing system to determine resource consumption as various software applications are executing within the data processing system. For example, a performance tool may identify the most frequently executed modules and instructions in a data processing system, or may identify those modules which allocate the largest amount of memory or perform the most I/O requests. Hardware performance tools may be built into the system or added at a later point in time. Software performance tools also are useful in data processing systems, such as personal computer systems, which typically do not contain many, if any, built-in hardware performance tools.
One known software performance tool is a trace tool. A trace tool may use more than one technique to provide trace information that indicates execution flows for an executing program. One technique keeps track of particular sequences of instructions by logging certain events as they occur, so-called event-based profiling technique. For example, a trace tool may log every entry into, and every exit from, a module, subroutine, method, function, or system component. Alternately, a trace tool may log the requester and the amounts of memory allocated for each memory allocation request. Typically, a time-stamped record is produced for each such event. Corresponding pairs of records similar to entry-exit records also are used to trace execution of arbitrary code segments, starting and completing I/O or data transmission, and for many other events of interest.
In order to improve performance of code generated by various families of computers, it is often necessary to determine where time is being spent by the processor in executing code, such efforts being commonly known in the computer processing arts as locating xe2x80x9chot spots.xe2x80x9d Ideally, one would like to isolate such hot spots at the instruction and/or source line of code level in order to focus attention on areas which might benefit most from improvements to the code.
Another trace technique involves periodically sampling a program""s execution flows to identify certain locations in the program in which the program appears to spend large amounts of time. This technique is based on the idea of periodically interrupting the application or data processing system execution at regular intervals, so-called sample-based profiling. At each interruption, information is recorded for a predetermined length of time or for a predetermined number of events of interest. For example, the program counter of the currently executing thread, which is a process that is part of the larger program being profiled, may be recorded during the intervals. These values may be resolved against a load map and symbol table information for the data processing system at post-processing time, and a profile of where the time is being spent may be obtained from this analysis.
For example, isolating such hot spots to the instruction level permits compiler writers to find significant areas of suboptimal code generation at which they may thus focus their efforts to improve code generation efficiency. Another potential use of instruction level detail is to provide guidance to the designer of future systems. Such designers employ profiling tools to find characteristic code sequences and/or single instructions that require optimization for the available software for a given type of hardware.
In an execution environment in which there are multiple profiling sessions occurring simultaneously, the trace output generated by each of the profiling sessions must be maintained separately. Trace records from one application program must not be allowed to corrupt the execution flows represented in the trace records of the second application program. In the case in which the application programs being profiled are multiple instances of the same program, the origin of the trace records from each application may be quite easily confused.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a system that separately maintains profile or trace information for multiple, simultaneous profiling sessions.
A method of monitoring execution performance of a program is provided. A process identifier associated with a process within a program is determined, and a trace output file is created for the process such that the file name of the trace output file contains the process identifier. Trace records are generated in response to events within the process. The trace records associated with the process are then written to the trace output file associated with the process. Multiple processes may then be associated with unique trace output files simultaneously. Using this methodology, multiple instances of JVMs may be executing simultaneously, and each JVM may be generating trace records through a profiler. However, the origin of the trace records, as identified by the process identifier of the JVM, is used to place the trace information into a file that is identified through the use of the same process identifier.